


10 Dekus

by Void_Knight98



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, omnitrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Knight98/pseuds/Void_Knight98
Summary: Izuku with the Omnitrix crossover one-shot.





	10 Dekus

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku with the Omnitrix crossover one-shot.  
> All copyrights go to their rightful owners.

Izuku runs up to the slime villain as everyone yells at him to run away.

Suddenly a green light flashes and in Izuku's place is-

"BIG CHILL!"

The slime villain tries to smack him away, but it went through Big Chill like a hand smacking air.

Big Chill takes a deep breath in and-

Freezes the villain solid.

After that Bakugou Katsuki exploded his way out of the villain, who is still mostly intact.

Another flash of green light and when it is gone, Big Chill nor Izuku are to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post this Idea because no one was trying it.
> 
> sorry if it's too short.
> 
> If you want to give this crossover a try, I would not get in your way.


End file.
